


Late Last Night

by trollmela



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trollmela/pseuds/trollmela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before what would later be called the Battle of Unnumbered Tears an intruder climbs through Maitimo’s window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 472 First Age.

He had finished his bath and was lying on his bed trying to sleep. Tomorrow, when they stood against Morgoth’s forces, he would need to be rested, yet sleep was difficult to find. Maitimo’s mind was racing, going over the plan he and Findekáno had come up with time and time again, trying to remember whether they might have forgotten anything but he came up empty. He closed his eyes with a frustrated sigh and turned onto his side.

He had almost slipped into sleep when a noise outside his window roused him once more. It was followed by a voice cursing nearly inaudibly. Quickly, Maitimo rolled off the bed and unsheathed a dagger from the nightstand.

The night was warm. Maitimo had left the window open and gone to bed wearing only a sarong wrapped around his hips. Plastering himself against the wall beside the window, he glanced out carefully.

Someone was indeed climbing the wall, taking advantage of the gaps in the uneven stonework and a sturdy wisteria plant. Although it was dark and the intruder still some way beneath the window, Maitimo recognized him right away. Turning away, he sheathed his dagger with a small smile and a shake of his head and lit a candle on his desk.

Then he picked up a soft red robe, put his arms through the sleeves, removed the sarong, dropping it onto a chair and tied the robe loosely around his waist. It left his chest bare nearly to his navel and showed off his legs when he walked. Satisfied, he laid back down on his bed, raising his left knee slightly through the folds of his robe to bare naked skin and patiently waited, watching the window.

Finally, a dark head showed against the light of the moon, hands grasped the window sill and the elf swung himself inside. His gaze immediately found Maitimo.

“Findekáno the Valiant sneaking through my window late at night,” Maitimo teased. “If people knew!”

Findekáno smiled brightly. “You were expecting me.”

“No. You made enough noise to wake me.”

His cousin pouted playfully. He approached Maitimo on the bed and the red-haired elf welcomed him with open arms. Their lips met in a warm, loving kiss, mouths opening to caress each other’s tongues.

Findekáno tugged at Maitimo’s robe.

“I like this,” he murmured against his lover’s lips.

Maitimo grinned. “I thought you might.”

Personally he wasn’t one to dress up and Findekáno had known him for centuries. He knew all of his worst sides and loved him anyway, but now and again Maitimo made an effort to please him, and if it was by dressing a bit seductively, no one besides them would ever know.

Maitimo’s hand came up to tangle in Findekáno’s dark hair, directing him through another kiss as he liked.

Eventually, Findekáno sat up, urging Maitimo to do the same. He gently bumped their noses together, while his hands lifted the robe off Maitimo’s shoulders and bared him to the waist. He caressed his lover’s back as their lips joined for another kiss.

Maitimo did not remain idle. Findekáno was dressed in a dark blue tunic and grey leggings, and he tugged the tunic up until his lover pulled back and allowed him to take it off. In return, Maitimo lifted his hips and allowed Findekáno to drop the robe into a pile on the floor. While Maitimo was untying his lover’s leggings, Findekáno straddled Maitimo’s lap and straightened his spine until he was tall enough to latch his mouth onto the tip of Maitimo’s right ear.

His lover groaned in pleasure.

“No, melda, you know what that does to me,” he whimpered.

Findekáno chuckled. “Exactly.” He nipped the tip with his teeth. Maitimo squirmed beneath him. He was hard, and if Findekáno did this long enough, he would spill quickly.

But that wasn’t what this was about.

“Tomorrow, we’re going to war,” Findekáno murmured into his lover’s ear. “Let us have this night together now.” Before it is too late, he thought to himself.

“Yes,” Maitimo gasped. “Always. Whatever you want.”

The redhead pulled down Findekáno’s leggings, and by working together they managed to draw them off completely. The elf’s loincloth followed.

Maitimo lay back onto the bed, his lover on top of him, all the while exchanging heated kisses. Their legs tangled together, and Findekáno gently rubbed his hips against Maitimo’s groin. With a moan, the redhead lifted his legs and wrapped them around his lover’s waist.

Neither of them said it; but they both thought that tomorrow might be the last day for them.

Perhaps it was that thought which emphasized their need for each other and cut their lovemaking short. They came wrapped up in each other and it left them panting. This night wasn’t about driving each other to the edge as long as they could and then being left exhausted by the drop. It was about intimacy and, most of all, love.

Findekáno breathed warm air over Maitimo’s chest. Their hearts were beating quick and, so Findekáno imagined, in tandem.

At last he grabbed a corner of the sheet and wiped them off. Maitimo was dozing beneath him, his hand resting loosely on his lover’s hip. Findekáno gazed at the redhead’s right arm which ended in a stump he had caused to save his lover’s life. There had been no other choice but he regretted it nevertheless. Gently he traced the scars with his fingers.

Before long, his stomach growled. Lovemaking always made him hungry. Maitimo was just awake enough to hear it and his lips crooked up into a smile.

“Apples on my desk,” he murmured.

Findekáno looked across the room and espied a clay bowl with green and red apples. Leaving his lover’s warm body and arms caused a slight chill. In Valinor he would not have bothered, before crossing the Helcaraxë. Now he picked up Maitimo’s red robe from the floor and put it on.

He leant his back against the desk as he bit into the apple, watching his lover as he lay in bed. Perhaps he took more time eating than usual; he thought Maitimo had already fallen asleep but when Findekáno still had not returned to bed, the redhead opened his eyes and lifted his head.

“Come back to bed,” he said, voice soft as it rarely was outside their bedroom.

“Coming, love,” Findekáno replied. He finished the apple and casually threw the core out the window.

He took off the robe. Then he slipped into bed next to Maitimo, lifted the covers which had been pushed to the foot of the bed and pulled them over both of them. Tomorrow they had a battle to fight. His heart was calm but his mind was not. He pulled Maitimo into his arms, and the taller elf allowed it without commenting on it, wrapping his left arm around his lover and settling his cheek on the darker elf’s chest.

“I love you,” Findekáno said.

“Love you, too,” Maitimo replied and pressed a small kiss to his lover’s chest.

In the morning, Findekáno would leave without anyone but Maitimo knowing. Until then, he could enjoy a night’s sleep with his lover.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Melda** _(Quenya) _beloved__


End file.
